Child of Ours
by Sarah-chan
Summary: Kurama decides to get Hiei the ultamate Valentine's gift with the help of the greatest genius in the universe. Slight crossover, yaoi


Child of Ours  
By:PrincessWashu7  
A/N I don't know what to think of this so just enjoy!  
  
// Thoughts  
  
Kurama sat as his desk pondering about what he should get Hiei for Valentine Day. It was two weeks away and still he didn't know what he was going to get his little fire demon. This would be their first Valentine's together and Kurama wanted it to be special.   
  
He decided that he would go for a walk in a nearby park to try and stimulate his mind. He sat at a bench near a fountain and thought hard. There just had to be something.  
  
As he thought he saw a man walk by with a little girl glomped to his leg. The little girl was screaming how she wanted some ice cream. It was kawaii from where Kurama was standing but he pited the man.   
  
But then a thought hit him. Wouldn't be nice to have a child with Hiei. Of course there was no way of doing that so that idea was gone. Kurama's mind began to envison the perfect child. He wanted a girl with black hair that was similer to Hiei's.  
  
Without knowing it he wondered what it she would be like if she had some qualities of Yuusuke and Kuwabara also. Not physical but maybe Kuwabara's determination and Yuusuke's spirt energy.   
  
Kurama was so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice a portal opening next to him. But he did happen to notice a voice beside him say,"That would be interesting."  
  
Kurama jumped up and fell down on his butt. When he looked he was met with the site of a small woman with green eyes and pink hair. She sat on the bench smiling at him in a not-so-comforting manner.   
  
"Who are you?" Kurama asked trying to nice. The woman gave him a serious look before smiling evily and saying,"I am Washu! The greatest scientific genuis in the universe!" Kurama sweatdroped as the two small versions appeared on her shoulder saying,"Yes, Washu you are the greatest. The greatest in the universe! Washu! Washu!"  
  
Washu then turned to Kurama. "I was scanning people's thoughts when I came upon yours. I must say it is an interesting idea that I think, with a little help from you, I can accomplish it."  
Kurama almost couldn't believe his ears. "You mean you can allow me to get pregnant?"  
"Well, I wanted to try making a baby with all of people you where thinking about. What were there names...Yuusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei."  
  
"H..How do you expect to do this?"  
"Well, I could take semen from each of you and divide the genes so that a little bit of each boy makes in there. Of course you will need an empty female egg to fill the genes so I'll over one of mine as long as I can put one or two of my genes in as well."  
  
Kurama wasn't sure he was going crazy or this woman was. "I still don't understand."  
Washu sighed and pushed a button on a watch that she had on her wrist. A portal opened up behind her. "Come with me to my lab and I'll explain."  
  
Kurama thought for a moment before stepping into the portal with the small woman. The moment he stepped in he was amazed. The machinery in the lab was so different and advanced that Kurama could barely understand it.   
  
"Over here, Kurama." He heard Washu say. She sat on a floating pillow with a transparent computer in front of her. "Now to show you in detail. As you know to make a baby you need 28 genes from the mother and 28 from the father to make 56 genes. Instead of doing this I have made it so that we can divide the 56 genes between five people."  
"So that means Hiei, Yuusuke, Kuwabara, myself, and you, right?"  
"Right. Now I have divided it so that it would 12 genes from two, 11 from the other two, and 10 of my own. You got that?"  
Kurama nodded.   
  
"Now here is the embarrasingly hard part. Getting the genes, which in turn means you have to have sex with all of them."  
"What?!"  
"How else are we going to get their semen?"   
Kurama swallowed at the thought of sleeping with all three. Hiei would be no problem, but Yuusuke and Kuwabara were straight.   
  
"Don't worry I can give aphrodisiac to help if you think you can't handle it."   
// Should I do this? What if something goes wrong? Do I really want a child that bad?// Kurama's mind was in turmoil.   
  
"Kurama," Washu said. "There is nothing more special in the world than having something that was made by and with the people you care about most." Her voice was sad and gave away the fact that she had once had a child but had lost it.  
  
Kurama looked at Washu and made his decsion.   
  
"Who first?"  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Yuusuke Urameshii was seriously ticked off. It had been three days since anyone had seen Kurama and Hiei had begun to get crankly and dangerous. And had taken out his anger on them.   
  
The group had tried looking for Kurama but they could find no trace of red headed human. But was really strange was the fact that even Kuwabara couldn't feel Kurama's energy on Earth. He said that Kurama wasn't dead it just felt like he had never existed.  
  
Yuusuke sat on his bed trying to think of where the youko had gone. His mother had gone bar hoping and had left him with an empty apartment. Yuusuke was so wrapped in his thoughts he didn't hear his door opening.  
  
Nor did he hear the soft footsteps of someone approaching him unitl he felt a hand in his hair. He turned around quick and found himself caught by the most beautiful image he could ever imagine seeing.  
  
Kurama wearing see-through white robes as the moonlight poured through his window. But something wasn't quite right. The green eyed boy's eyes where blank, frightinly so. Yuusuke found himself unable to turn away from them.   
  
In a swift movement Yuusuke felt soft lips on his and a tongue opening his own lips. Before he knew it Kurama had pushed something in mouth that he swallowed without thinking. It only took a moment before he lost all coherent thoughts.  
  
His mind and body focused only on the exquisite boy in his arms and in whom he lost himself.  
  
When Yuusuke woke up he felt disoriented, he had a spliting headache. It was after a moment did he remember what had happened.  
  
//Awww, man Hiei is going to kill me when he finds out that I had sex with Kurama. Speaking of which where is he?//  
  
Yuusuke looked but he found his room totally clear of any evidence that the other boy had even been there. If Yuusuke had not woken up naked, then he would of thought it was a dream. Only it wasn't and he would have to face the music sooner of later.   
  
It might as well be sooner.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"YOU DID WHAT??!!"   
  
Yuusuke winced as Hiei yelled loud enough for all of Japan to hear. "I slept with him, but when I woke up he was gone. I don't where he went or what he gave me all I know is he's okay."  
  
Hiei had a You-touched-my-Kurama-now-you-have-to-die!!! look.   
  
"I swear Hiei it was because of the drug he gave me. I actually don't even remember it."  
  
Genki sat looking thoughtful before speaking. "Kuwabara does it still feel like Kurama is not here." The carot top boy closed his eyes and concentrated but he could not feel Kurama.  
  
"No, he's gone again."   
"Well, at least we know that he is safe. Although why he would want to have sex with the dimwit[1] is beyond me."  
"Hey!" Yuusuke said hurt.  
  
"Everyone keep your eyes open I have a feeling that Kurama doesn't know what he is doing."  
"What do you mean?" Yukina asked.  
"Well, by Yuusuke's description of Kurama's eyes I have a feeling that someone is controlling Kurama so we don't know what he might do next."  
  
The group nodded.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
While he walked home Kuwabara contimplated what Yuusuke had told them. Why would Kurama want to sleep with Yuusuke? And if he was being controlled then who was doing it?  
  
He found his house empty and prepared to go to bed. As he got in the covers a thought passed his mind.  
  
//Kurama wouldn't try...//  
  
He slept lightly feeling slightly nervous. It was a feeling he had whenever they where in danger but it was different.   
  
He almost didn't feel the light feathery touches on his skin. Nor did he almost not feel soft lips that touched his own. When Kuwabara realized that he wasn't dreaming it was too late.  
  
Kuwabara swallowed the drug out of reflex and found himself in the same haze that his teammate had been in the night before.  
  
As the sun came up Kuwabara woke up and found himself naked in his bed. There was plenty of evidence of what had happened so there was no doubt...  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
"YOU DID WHAT??!!!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"OMAE O KOROSU!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Luckily for Kuwabara Yuusuke managed to grab the rabid kooriome before he could carry out his threat.  
  
"Clam down Hiei!" Genki yelled. "I really don't think that Kurama is doing it on purpose. If what Yuusuke and Kuwabara says is true then someone is controlling him. Don't go blaming Kuwabara. Save it for the person that is controlling Kurama."  
  
Hiei sat back but he didn't lose his angry I'm-gonna-kill-that-stupid-ningen-that-dared-to-lay-a-finger-on-my-Kurama-!!!.[2]  
  
"Okay if Kurama went after Yuusuke and Kuwabara then he would be going after Hiei next, right?" Botan asked.  
  
"Exactly, which means Hiei you are staying at the temple tonight."  
  
"I have an even better idea," Yuusuke said with a sightly evil grin on his face.  
  
"So what is it you have planned, Urameshii?"  
  
"We just have to catch Kurama using the best bait we can find..."  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU STUPID NINGENS I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO HAVE CHILDREN AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
See Hiei.  
  
See Hiei wearing nothing.  
  
See Hiei wearing nothing but melted chocolate.  
  
See Hiei wearing chocolate tied to a bed in a remote part of the temple.[3]  
  
"Well, if that doesn't get Kurama then nothing will..."  
  
tbc  
  
[1]In the dub version Genki calls Yuusuke dimwit and I thought it was cute.  
[2]That is one dangerous look. O_o  
[3]I couldn't resist. Does anyone want to draw a picture for me? *_*  
  
Once again I have started something that will take me forever to finish!!!! I need a hug. T_T  
And I am putting a request for a beta-reader of my Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction. Someone please apply!!! Email me at:  
sarah-chan@yaoilovers.i-p.com 


End file.
